Emmène-moi
by Pietro is my husband
Summary: Steve est parti. Tony tente de vivre sans lui.


**Hello, voici mon premier OS, j'espère qu'il vous plaira! Je suis in love de ce couple et bon dieu ce que j'aimerai qu'ils soient ensemble dans les films mais bon rêve impossible. Bon allez je vous laisse, bonne lecture !**

Alcoolique et dépressif, voici les deux mots qui pouvaient définir Tony Stark en cet instant. Il errait, silencieusement, dans cette tour vide aux allures morbides. Depuis son altercation avec Steve, Tony n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il envoyait Friday dans le fond de son serveur lorsqu'elle commençait à lui supposer d'utiliser ce téléphone que Roger lui avait donné il y a de cela trois mois. Il était maintenant 3h30 et Tony relisait encore et encore cette lettre qui était la dernière trace du captain. Elle le rapprochait quelque instants de l'homme qu'il aimait. De son mari. Il y a de cela trois ans que lui et cap étaient mariés. Tout juste après la création des avengers, Tony avait commencé son baratin habituel auprès du timide Steve. Celui prit peur lorsque Tony essaya de l'embrasser et lui déboita la mâchoire en signe de refus. Tony comprit la leçon et bien décidé à avoir ce sublime captain de son lit, décida de tenter une approche plus discrète afin d'expliquer au captain que oui, en effet, au XIXème, deux hommes pouvaient bien s'envoyer en l'air, tout le monde s'en fichait.

Il commença donc par des effleurements « accidentels » dans les couloirs auquel Steve répondit par un rougissement, et ce, à chaque fois. Ce qui ne manquait pas de faire rire Tony. Il passa à la vitesse supérieure en l'invitant à boire un café :

\- On peut aller boire une bière aussi ? Ou manger quelque chose ? Ou même juste aller marcher un peu ? Bafouilla Tony précipitamment.

Il faut dire qu'il était horriblement stressé ce jour-là. Steve lui avait quand même décroché une droite la dernière fois qu'il avait tenté quelque chose. Steve avait souri puis accepter ce café. Ils étaient donc allés dans le café le plus proche. Steve paraissait détendu presque joueur envers Tony tandis qu'à l'inverse, l'homme de fer ressemblait à un adolescent en ébullition qui ne savait que bégayer.

\- Tony détend toi s'il te plaît. J'ai été surpris la dernière fois, crois-moi si j'avais eu un temps sois peu de préparation, je n'aurai pas du tout eu la même réaction.

Il ouvrit la porte du café en adressant un clin d'œil à Tony qui ne manqua pas de rougir. Ce n'était donc pas le faite qu'il était un homme qui dérangeait Steve mais juste qu'il aimait être courtisé. Il avait donc évolué mais restait tout de même vieux jeu. Cela fit doucement sourire Tony qui rentra dans le café en passant devant Steve.

Ce café fut la meilleure décision de toute sa vie, selon Tony. Ils passaient un agréable moment et le rire de Steve était, pour Tony, le son le plus merveilleux qui ait entendu de toute sa vie. Tout se passait bien quand soudain, Steve déclara quelque chose d'effroyable.

\- Comment ça tu n'as jamais vu Stars wars ?!

Tony paraissait horrifié. Steve allait répliquer mais Tony le devança.

\- Non mais je me rends bien compte que tu as été congelé pendant 70 ans mais tout de même, ça aurait dû être ton premier réflexe que de regarder ça ! Ce n'est pas possible, il va falloir que je te refasse toute ta culture !

Steve était attendri par son comportement. Cela semblait lui tenir tellement à cœur. Il continua de contempler Tony tout en souriant quand une main passa devant son visage, signifiant qu'il avait arrêté d'écouter Tony.

\- Excuse-moi, tu disais ?

\- Je te demandai si tu connaissais quelque groupe de musique des années 80-90 ?

Tony semblait amusé par la situation et continua à lui poser des questions sur les connaissances du cap en matière de culture contemporaine ou plutôt de tout ce qu'il avait raté. Steve lui répondit souvent que non il ne connaissait pas tel groupe ou qu'il n'avait pas vu tel film. Le génie de l'informatique lui conseilla donc de prendre un carnet de noter tout ce qu'il devait voir en priorité. Il nommât d'abord des classiques : AC/DC, Stars Wars, Harry Potter, Nirvana…

\- Oh et il faut que tu regardes la série sur Netflix sur Pablo Escobar ! Après avoir vu ça, tu ne me considéreras plus jamais comme le pire des escrocs !

\- Netflix ? demanda Steve.

\- Steve, mon dieu !

Il but son café à toute vitesse, laissa un billet sur la table et prit la main du cap pour l'entraîner vers la sortie. Steve éclata de rire et demanda à Tony ce qu'il se passait.

\- Tu ne te rends pas compte, Netflix, tu aurai dû savoir avant ! On va comme-

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que des lèvres atterrirent brutalement sur les siennes. Surement une manière comme une autre de faire taire Tony. Celle-ci marchait tjrs à merveille et ce depuis quatre ans. Tony rigola amèrement à ce souvenir si pur et bu une gorgé de sa bouteille presque fini. Il se leva et posa son front contre la vitre qui donnait vue sur tout New York. Que faisait-il ? Ou plutôt qu'avait-il fait ?

Il renifla une dernière fois avant de jeter sa bouteille dans la poubelle et de se diriger vers le balcon. Comme chaque soir, il ouvre la baie vitrée puis fait quatre pas en avant avant de poser ses deux mains sur le rebord. Il respire ensuite un grand coup et tente de passer par-dessus ce rebord mais comme chaque soir, il n'y arrive pas. Il ne peut pas se résoudre à quitter ce monde et laisser Steve se débrouiller tout seul. Il a encore cet espoir de le voir traverser la tour pour venir l'embrasser à en perdre haleine. Il rigole seul, au bord de cette terrasse, un fou rire le prend. Il n'arrive pas à s'arrêter et des larmes se mêlent à ce rire. Seulement, Tony finit par éclater en sanglot et prit d'une rage intense, passe une jambe par-dessus le rebord, puis l'autre.

Enfin, il y est parvenu. Devant ce vide énorme, Tony y voit quelque chose de similaire avec son cœur. Un grand vide que personne n'arrive à combler. Il regarde ses mains fermement accrocher au rebord et distingue parmi ses yeux embués de larmes, son alliance. Cette bague qu'il n'a toujours pas retirer alors qu'il est sûr que Steve l'a fait depuis des lustres. Il se retourne, tourne le dos au vide et tente d'enlever son alliance afin de couper tout lien avec le soldat avant de mourir. Il tire dessus mais elle ne semble pas vouloir s'en aller.

\- Satané bague, tu vas t'enlever de mon doigt oui ! Il pleure de plus en plus fort. Je veux l'oublier tu comprend, tu me rappelles trop sa présence. Je ne peux plus.

Il réussi à enlever la bague.

Il jette la bague aussi loin qu'il peut dans l'appartement.

Il se retourne vers son ami depuis quelque temps, le vide.

Il commence à se pencher vers son ami afin de ne plus penser qu'à lui et d'oublier ce blond qu'il aime tant.

Il sent le calme et la sérénité l'envahir.

Il sent déjà le sol s'approcher de lui.

Seulement.

Une main l'attrape et le plaque contre un torse. Ce torse qu'il connait par cœur. Il pourrait en dessiner les contours les yeux fermés. Il commence à sangloter sur ce torse alors que la main, elle, est passée de son bras à ses cheveux. Elle les caresse tendrement, comme elle le faisait avant. Tony sent un souffle dans sa nuque mais refuse d'ouvrir les yeux car il sait qu'il rêve encore de ce moment. Ce moment où il est la princesse qui doit être sauvé et que cette main et ce torse arrive au moment où il sombre dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Il reste donc immobile, les bras ballants, à pleurer le manque qu'il ressent tous les jours. Seulement, quand il tente de de se défaire de ces bras puissants, il n'y parvint pas, pas comme toute les autres fois. Cette fois-çi, la poigne qu'à la main est bien plus forte et une voix lui parvint près de l'oreille :

\- Ne t'enfuis pas.

Abasourdie, Tony recule, se frotte les yeux et regarde la personne devant lui. Non, ce n'est pas possible. Il a encore dû abuser de l'alcool et les mélanger à ses somnifères. Il soupire et tourne les talons pour rejoindre son bar afin de se resservir un verre d'alcool. La voix se fait soudainement plus forte.

\- Tony, regarde moi ! Hurle t-il.

C'est donc vrai, Steve Rogers est dans la même pièce que lui, après tant d'absence, il est là. Il semble à bout de nerfs et sa barbe a poussé. Tony lâche son verre au sol et se précipite sur lui. Il enlace ses jambes autours de son bassin et lie ses lèvres aux siennes. Il avait oublié à quel point ça lui avait manqué. Cette sensation de ne faire qu'un quand il est avec Steve. De s'embrasser jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle. Tout ça, ça lui avait manqué. Des larmes se mêlèrent à cette danse endiablée mais elles ne vinrent pas de Tony. Steve pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps après avoir passé des mois loin de son amant, son mari. Il y a de cela un an, Tony l'aurait charrié sur le fait qu'il pleurait comme un bébé. Mais maintenant, il ne voulait que le serrer contre lui jusqu'à temps que son sourire réapparaissant. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, enlacés, Steve avait fini par s'asseoir au sol.

La réalité rattrapa Tony et il gifla son mari aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, ce qui ne fit même pas bouger Steve d'un millimètre. Tony se leva et partit vers sa cuisine pour se servir un verre.

\- J'imagine que je l'ai mérité celle-là, conclu Steve. Tony ricana.

\- Oh ça je te l'assure, il prit une gorgé de son breuvage.

\- Boire n'arrangera rien Tony. Le dit Tony haussa un sourcil et lui jeta son regard le plus noir.

\- Je crois que m'ayant abandonné pendant trois mois, tu peux gentiment remballer tes conseils de mari sur protecteur non ? Steve n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il voyait. Ce n'était pas son mari qu'il avait en face de lui, et tout cela par sa faute.

\- Tony je suis tellement désolé, nous étions en cavale et je ne pouv-

\- Je me fiche de tes excuses, je ne veux rien entendre.

La discussion semblait être clause entre les deux hommes. Du moins, d'après Tony. Steve lui, s'avança vers Tony afin d'avoir un contact physique, ça pouvait calmer Tony lors d'une dispute. Tony était lasse et se laissa approché par Steve qui en profita pour le prendre dans ses bras et le bercé comme lorsqu'il faisait une crise de panique. Il lui chuchota près de l'oreille.

\- Je suis désolé Tony, je ne pouvais pas te contacter, ils savaient que j'allais le faire alors je passais près de la tour quelque fois pour voir si tu allais bien mais je ne te voyais jamais. Ces trois mois ont été les pires de toute ma vie. Je ne ressemblais à rien et je faisais tout ce que l'on me disait sans jamais trahir la moindre émotion, il soupire. C'est Wanda qui a fini par me trouver un moyen de te rejoindre en brouillant les pistes derrière mes pas. Nous n'avons pas longtemps chéri. Je dois repartir vite.

\- Pourquoi venir juste pour me narguer que tu vas encore repartir ? Tony semblait au bord du malaise. Tu aurais dû me laisser mourir en paix, puisque de toute évidence, tu ne reviens pas définitivement.

Steve semblait se rendre compte de l'ampleur des dégâts quand il détailla son mari et vu dans ses yeux que toute trace de vie semblait avoir disparu.

\- Oh Tony je suis tellement désolé mon amour. Il lui attrapa la nuque et l'embrasse comme jamais il ne l'embrassa. Tony voulu avoir un peu de résistance mais honnêtement il n'arrivait même pas à lui en vouloir, se rendant bien compte qu'il aurait fait pareil pour protéger Steve et se protéger lui-même. Alors il répondit la seule chose logique qu'il devait répondre.

\- Emmène-moi avec toi.


End file.
